Immortal
by JustRecreate
Summary: Nearly 15 years later Percy is grown up with a daughter named Sophie. His life took a turn when he turned down an offer from the gods to become immortal and now him and his daughter must hide to protect themselves.


Percy Jackson. The name i've heard said a thousand times, all different types of ways. The one thing I never understood is after almost 20 years how it could still keep up with me. The name lived on, the stories still told, and the Gods still searching.  
When I was younger, in my prime if you would say, I found out that I was a demigod. At first I was scared of who I was, a freak or maybe I was just batshit crazy for what I was seeing. Maybe if I just convinced myself it didn't happen, or it wasn't real i could have kept myself out of all this. Out of the trouble I got myself into, the troubles I still face. Sure, things would be different. Annabeth and I wouldn't be married for one and we definitely wouldn't have our daughter together. Once I did convince myself, the rest of my years were spent going on quests and saving the world along with my friends. After one of the biggest quests I had gone on came to an end, we all went to Olympus to have a meeting with the Gods. You would think Olympus had a catch, a secret way to get there or a hole in the ground. Nope. All you had to do was get your one way ticket to the top of the Empire State Building and you were solid. Annabeth always loved remodeling, so when she was rewarded with the honor to remodel Olympus, everyone was happy for her. Grover was able to become a Lord and my half brother Tyson got to lead the army of Cyclopes. Well, me? Hah. The Gods thought it would be fair to offer me immortality. Unfortunately living forever wasn't necessarily on my list of to do things that day so I politely declined. After the whole, "What can we give you Perseus? Anything, and we mean anything" I could tell they weren't as serious on the anything part as I had hoped.

"You come to our home in honor and this is how you repay us? The gift we are offering you people would kill for, they would give up families for this!" Zues shouted.

"Look I appreciate it, really" I said "I don't mean to come off disrespectful.. I've got more of life to get through"

I still remember the feeling in the air as I turned to look at Annabeth. Her face was a ghostly shade of white with eyes wide, her hand covering her mouth.  
"Perseus" My father, Poseidon, always knew how to get to me. The "Full name effect" worked like a charm.

"If you're immortal you can still get through life.. I'm afraid you would loose a lot more by declining."

He seemed upset, as if he knew something bad was coming from this and trying to warn me. I looked back to Annabeth and as I did, Zues interrupted.

"Perseues, if you do not accept this gift, you will force us to take matters into our own hands. We will make you immortal rather you like it or not."

I looked at my father, stunned and confused wondering for a moment if I had heard him correctly.

"Are you serious? Instead of suffering 60 years of misery, why would you want an eternity of it? I'm no use here, mortal or immortal."

"Your sword fighting is unmatched by anyone for the last 10 years. We would need your skill in case there was ever an emergency risking the Gods and we can't afford that emergency to arise 50 years from now when you're old and brittle." Athena was trying to reason with me and it wasn't working.

"No!" I yelled "You've got this so wrong. Actors, musicians, painters.. you name it! Just because they were amazing they didn't live for eternity. I'm still a normal kid. I'm born, I grow old, then I die, just like everyone else I know. I felt my gaze shifting to Annabeth.

"Not in your case, ass hat" Ares always knew how to be a dick.

"Look, I don't care what you say. I'm not becoming a God, i'm not going to be immortal and I don't know how you're going to force me to do it but it's not happening" I shouted.

"You have no choice. Your opinion means nothing at this point. You will become immortal and you will serve us faithfully boy"

"The choice I have and always have had, is to run. If I have to run for as long as it takes me to grow old and die then thats how it will go"

"Run all you would like Perseus. Just know that if there is something that I want, I always get it." Zues laughed "Get going. We can give you a head start before we drag you back, kicking and screaming"

At the time I thought it was my only option so I did what I said I was going to. I ran. I didn't know where I was going, for a moment I forgot what had happened. Eventually I stumbled through a familiar intersection and found myself walking home.

"Mom, I messed up" I looked at the floor, while the whole time she was staring at me.

It was hard explaining what had happened with the Gods at first but after while she began to understand.  
"I have to get out of here" I told her.

"Please don't go Percy, you just got here" Paul said to me.

"Look, I can't stay, I told you why. The Gods will come looking and when they do just try to forget about me until I write or come visit you. I love you guys"

My mom begged for me not to go for a few more minutes while she cried in my arms. We were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. We all froze, giving each other a look of curiosity. Had they come looking already?

"I'll get it. Let Poseidon have the nerve to be here right now." She said with a smile.

Upon opening the door I was greeted with a surprise. Annabeth came running into my arms, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't loose you Seaweed Brain"

"I know love" I smiled.

"Percy, what are we going to do?"

"Well.. I'm going to leave and you're going to get back to Olympus. Act like nothing is wrong, and you still want to rebuild. and i'll sneak in from time to time to check out your work" I said to her.

"Don't do this Percy" she sobbed.

"Theres no other way.. I'm sorry" I whispered to her while holding her.

We spent the rest of the night together, bodies close and minds wandering, wishing that we could change things to how we wanted it. I woke up before everyone else, checking to make sure I was the only one up. I had convinced myself it was better to leave like this. No one could try to talk me out of it, no one could stop me. I wrote notes for everyone before I left and laid it down in the room of sleeping bodies.

After traveling across America I realized no where in this country was safe. I needed to get out. Being in the same country as Olympus gave me a uneasy feeling. Making my way through the country side and still planning on how I would get to another country with no documents. I was staying in a small cottage at the time and before bed one night there was a knock at my door. Opening the door, I was greeted by a small basket on the floor in front of me that appeared to have a baby still inside. She was a blond hair, blue eyed miracle and I loved her the instant I met her. Annabeth left me a note with the basket.

"My thoughts will always be with you Seaweed Brain. Love Annabeth."

I had no doubt the child was mine.. More importantly how did she find me? I named her Sophie, which is Greek for Wisdom.  
When Sophie was younger she used to ask about Annabeth all the time. Finally when she was 12 I told her the full story and I thought she was going to hate me. In the end me just hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay. Now Sophies growing up so fast. She's 16 at the moment and she already missed going to Camp Half Blood when she was supposed to.

"Dad! Dad, wake up!" Sophies panicked voice startled me.

"Whats going on Soph?" I asked.

"We need to leave. Now." She said.

I flung myself out of bed and ran to the window. We lived close to the sea and i knew it was risky but nothing ever happened until now. The sea was crashing into itself, pounding the beach senseless. The Gods had found me. The sky was grey, mad at the world just like Athenas eyes.

"How do they keep getting closer?" She said.

"I'm sorry love" I tried to comfort her.

She returned to me with a hug and she looked into my eyes.

"I can't loose you Daddy.. You're all I've got."

My name is said a thousand different ways but still no one understands me. My name is Percy Jackson, and welcome back.


End file.
